Play for me?
by LjonGlosoli
Summary: Jess asks Becker to play piano for her. This time; Jess takes control and Becker's the nervous one.


Prompt: "Becker _can _play the piano (In reference to what dear Toby said in Matchmaking? Moi?)" I was in the middle of writing for another prompt and started listening to 'River flows in you', I'd highly recomend listening to it as you read, if you could. I wrote to it and that's what I had in mind that he would play :) Special request from a friend who wanted to see Jess take control for once... so it may well seem really OOC! :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She watched him as he stood at the sleek black piano, absently running his fingers over the top of it. She couldn't see his face, he was facing away from her. Feeling like she should make her presence known, lest he found her hovering in the doorway, she quietly cleared her throat. He spun around defensively then relaxed somewhat and flashed her a nervous smile.<p>

"Hey" he said, almost quietly.

"Hi" Jess said nervously "What...What're you doing?"

Becker gave a dismissive shrug and made to walk away from the piano, Jess grabbed his arm as he passed and stopped him.

"You play don't you?" she offered simply.

Becker shrugged again and rubbed the back of his neck.

Jess looked up into his nervous face, she'd never seen him like this... Then again; they had never been alone together in the ARC's rec room at nearly one o'clock in the morning.

Becker half bit his lip and looked away from her immediately. What was happening? Jess was so used to the near emotionless Becker that sometimes hovered around her workstation... This really wasn't like him at all.

"You OK?" she asked gently.

Becker snapped his eyes down to her then glanced back at the piano. The next thing he knew; he was sitting on the stool, facing the piano.

"What are you doing?" he questioned curiously.

"Play for me?" Jess asked softly.

Becker paused and stiffened slightly, there was silence and Jess could practically hear the gears whizzing in his head.

He opened his mouth to speak then shut it again. He didn't straight out say no, which Jess took as a good sign.

"Please?" she whispered.

Becker shook his head mutely then said "I can't"

"You can" said Jess, laying her hand on his arm "You can" she repeated softly.

Becker turned to look at her and found himself much closer to her than he expected. Instead of pulling away he found himself almost drowning in her clear, blue eyes...

"Becker?" it sounded distant... "Becker?" who was making that racket? Couldn't they see he was busy? "HILARY?"

"huh?" he muttered, snapping somewhat out of it.

"You sure you're ok?" Jess said, concerned, tilting her head sideways.

"Fine" he muttered, now looking at her chin.

"So..." Jess started again "Will you?"

"Will I what?" he said stupidly.

Jess reached up and put her hand on his forehead... he forced his eyes to stay open... and failed miserably.

Jess blushed and said "You're a bit warm... you're not ill are you?"

Becker shook his head and said "No Jessica, I'm fine"

She smiled, "Do I need to ask again?" she took her hand away.

Becker shifted and opened his eyes "I don't...I can't... Um, I haven't played in ages..."

"Please?" she prompted, leaning into him slightly in anticipation, her hand resting lightly on his forearm.

He turned back to the piano and rested his fingers lightly on the keys. Jess moved her hand from his arm, blushing slightly. He frowned and then gently picked up her hand and put it back on his arm, a light blush creeping up his neck to his ears. Jess bit her lip and looked away from him. He smiled and gently pressed on a few of the keys, he almost pulled away again but stopped as Jess gently squeezed his arm. He sighed softly and began to play.

Jess' mouth fell open as he played. She watched, memorised as his fingers danced across the piano, barely seeming to touch the keys.

He turned to look at her shyly, still playing. The smile that lit up her features would've rivalled a Cheshire cat, and she still looked astonished. Like everyday, he found her smile instantly infectious and instead of trying to hide it like he usually did, he smiled back at her then turned back to the piano. Now it was him biting his lip nervously.

He slowly finished playing and nervously turned back to Jess, wanting to gauge her reaction.

"Wow" she said softly, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted.

He stared back at her and then coughed slightly and looked away from her, suddenly making the moment incredibly awkward... Typical Becker.

Jess smiled, a wave of courage suddenly passing over her. She leaned up and pressed a swift kiss to the corner of his mouth. His mouth fell open in shock and then turned and looked at her, a look of badly disguised hopefulness flitting over his features.

"Thank you" said Jess softly "That was incredible"

Becker shifted and looked down at his lap nervously. Jess had never seen him like this: so unsure, nervous and almost... innocent?

She smiled, she rather liked this new Becker... He smiled back then looked nervously down at his knees again.

She swallowed down her own nervousness and put her hand on his cheek and turned him so he was looking at her. He blinked and met her eyes. She softly pressed her lips to his again and smiled at the goofy look that crossed his face. He tentatively leaned in to her and kissed her gently. She smiled and returned the kiss, Becker responded passionately, placing one hand on her waist and leaning into her. Jess pushed against him and slid her tongue into his mouth, Becker gave a throaty groan and angled his head, deepening the kiss even further. He rose above her and let her lie underneath him. He kept one hand on her hip and put the other on the piano. The noise it made, made them both smile into the kiss, once they started smiling they couldn't stop.

Some time later, they broke apart for air, They rested their foreheads together, still smiling.

"I love you" whispered Becker against her lips.

She beamed and whispered "I love you too" back to him.

Becker grinned and said "Can I give you a ride home?" after another while.

Jess smiled and let him pull her to her feet.

"Of course! I'd love that" she said, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his now slightly bruised lips.

He smiled and offered her hand. They walked together to his Jeep and got in.

One thing was for sure, Jess thought as they drove, Becker defiantly _could _play the piano.

* * *

><p>Hope you all like it :) I've not really done ons-shots that much (if you can guess form M?M?) so I hope it was ok :) Review? Let me know what you think!<p>

Glosoli


End file.
